1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an adhesive tape cutter, and more particularly, to an adhesive tape cutter that achieves a practical effect and ensures an easy operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is a continuation-in-part from U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 12/136,057. There are different types of adhesive tape rolls in the market, such as household adhesive tape rolls, medical adhesive tape rolls, adhesive tape rolls for the industrial use, adhesive tape rolls for the packing purpose, adhesive tape rolls for electric isolation, and even the water-resisting adhesive tape rolls, etc. They all have their own specifications, sizes, and types. Moreover, they have different operation ways. In order to meet these different complicated requirements, a further improvement is done for extending the application scope and increase the practical value.